Pampering Percy
by the merrinator
Summary: Percy gets home from a hard day at work. Oliver decides to pamper him. FLUFF PWOW


With a sigh, Oliver Wood sat down on the old couch. He looked at the Daily Prophet and yawned. He ran a hand through brown hair, and sighed again.

"When is that boy going to get home, already?" Oliver mumbled as he turned the page.

Just then, the door opened, and a stressed-out redhead came bursting through the living room. Oliver smirked. "Hello, Oliver," he said to himself, "How are you? Oh, I'm great."

The Scot walked back to their bedroom. The curly redhead looked up.

"Oh," he said, smiling slightly. "Oliver. I didn't know you were here…did you have a good day?" Without letting Oliver awnser, he went on. "The Ministy was horrible today. We got some complaints from people who wanted their money back from Gringotts…I told them that it really isn't my problem, but they wouldn't let go…!"

"Percy," Oliver started. Percy looked at Oliver again, obviously tired. "You really need to rest. Sit down."

Percy sighed. "Okay, now what, Oliver?"

"I," Oliver started, "am going to make you dinner. And run a bath for you. You need to relax!" he took off his lover's tie, unbuttoned his shirt, and put his hands inside, massaging his shoulders. Percy sighed.

"That really feels good," he said.

Oliver smiled. "Good. What do you want for dinner?"

Percy was silent for a few seconds. "I don't know."

Oliver stopped just to give Percy a look. "You don't know? My know-it-all boyfriend, he doesn't know something for once?"

Percy waved his hand around impatiently. "Shut it. I'm just tired."

Oliver thought. "So…you don't want dinner?"

"No, no, I'm hungry. Just…surprise me."

Oliver smiled. "I can do that."

An hour later, Oliver came into the bedroom. Percy was reading a book. "Dinner's ready, love."

"Okay, hold on." Percy marked his page in the book and got up. "Thanks for pampering me today," he said, smiling.

"Well, you need it," Oliver said. "I don't think I've seen you this stressed since the N.E.W.T.'s. I'm sure it's all work related…"

"You got it," Percy said, sitting down. "So what's for dinner?"

"Your faveroite," Oliver smiled. "I had to get a hold of your mother to make this…Here!"

Percy gasped and smiled happily. "Mother's Meatloaf! Oh, thank you, Oliver!" He got himself a huge slice of the meatloaf. "I haven't had this since I moved."

"I know, that's why I made it for you."

Percy smiled as he chewed. "This is like Heaven in a meatloaf." Oliver smiled and started to talk about his day.

"…And that's why my team is the best," Oliver concluded. "I mean really, Farrow's team is really bad!"

"I belive you, love," Percy said, chuckling. Oliver, looking at Percy's empty plate, said, "Are you ready for your bath yet?"

Percy nodded. "Okay."

Oliver led Percy to the bathroom, where candles were lit and rose petles were in the steaming bathwater. "How'd you keep it hot…oh yeah…magic." Percy blushed slightly. "Oliver, this is too much."

"Now Percy," he said, looking at him. "Nothing is too much for you."

Percy smiled bashfully. "Well, okay then." Oliver laughed and kissed his lover softly. "Enjoy your bath," he whispered as he broke apart from Percy's lips. Oliver left the room and started to pull off his own clothes.

"Now, what else do you have for me?" Percy called from the hallway. He walked into the room, curly hair damp. His face lightened up softly as he saw Oliver messing around with a small action figure of himself. The action figure Oliver looked over at Percy and pointed.

"Oh yeah, little Ollie," Oliver said, "I know he's there. I'm just giving him blackmail for when I get famous. Look, famous Quidditch players don't play with action figures of themselves." Percy laughed.

"I'm sure only you do," he said, going to the drawer and pulling out pajamas.

Oliver smiled. "Well, little Ollie, I will see you later." He put the figure away. "Percy Weasley!"

Percy looked around at Oliver. "What?"

Oliver smiled broadly. "I love you."

Percy smiled, walked over to Oliver, removed his glasses and kissed him. "I love you too," he whispered onto his lips as Oliver reached to put out the light.


End file.
